


Daughter of Mirkwood

by gothbensolo (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gothbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton. Tauriel, his house-guest of sixty years, and dear friend whom he met on his adventures to Erebor, must then leave her peaceful life in the shire to journey again into the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Long-Expected Party

Tauriel faced the day with an air of trepidation, instead of rising early, as she did almost everyday, to watch the stars fade into the warming light of day, she remained in her cramped little room, wishing time stood as still for her friends as it did for her. At only six hundred and sixty, she was still considered an adolescent among her kin. Thinking back to another life she remembered: Thranduil, stoic, cold, living through so many ages time seemed endless, if only it were so for her Halfling friends. Today was Bilbo’s eleventy-first birthday, an age almost unheard of for hobbits, but only a blink to the years that seemed to stretch out before her. Immortality, the gift of her kind more and more felt like a curse, watching those she cared for pass on while she remained motionless.  
Her life in the shire was quaint, most still not trusting her presence, always waiting for a sign of trouble she may bring, even after all this time. She spent most of her hours with Bilbo, and sometimes with his nephew Frodo, reading or helping run the house Bilbo owned in Bag-End. Often however she would sneak away, often at night. All types of combat were frowned upon amongst such a peaceful folk, however the notion of not using her skills, ones honed after years as captain of the Mirkwood guard did not sit well with Tauriel. The only trait she seemed to have in common with hobbits was a love of the earth. Sam, Bilbo’s gardener often talked to her of his work, conversations she found most interesting. Sharing his knowledge of how to harvest crops, the best time to plant roses, even how to take care of trees bordering Bag-End, the place she felt most at home in the shire.  
However, she feared this peaceful age of her life would soon be coming to an end, Bilbo was becoming restless, his book no longer bringing him the peace it once did, like her the shire was beginning to become to small, to closed off from the other wonders of middle-earth. Yet she did not want to leave, the shire had provided her with some of the most peaceful years of her long life, no fear of punishment, no crushing social hierarchy, just freedom to make her own decisions. Yet she still felt a longing in her heart for her kin, someone she wouldn’t have to eventually part ways with as they journeyed to the Halls of Mandos and left her, alone and solitary on the plains of middle-earth. She’d had that once, but had thrown it away for the chance to leave her stagnant life, entrapped in the dark airs of Mirkwood. To see the stars for more than a brief moment, stolen from her duty.  
Now Bilbo was going on holiday, never to return. She wasn’t supposed to know yet, as Bilbo wished to slip quietly from the shire after his birthday party. However her senses always seemed to pick up on what they should not, and now emptiness began to fill her heart at the idea of it. Who would hold bag-end together? Take care of the barley of age Frodo? Especially not her, recently she had barley been able to decide on what she wanted, never mind the youthful Frodo. 

\\\Daughter of Mirkwood//\\\Daughter of Mirkwood//\\\Daughter of Mirkwood\\\

The sky was just fading to twilight when Tauriel decide to leave for the party, dressed in her every day attire of a plain green cotton dress; she’d had to get it made from a tailor in Bree, on account of no hobbit seamstress being willing to make a dress so long. The clearing was lit up with lanterns, the warm light bringing her peace nothing else could. In the distance she could make out smoke outside of Bag-End, Bilbo must be enjoying some pipe weed with Gandalf, the wizard always seemed to show up every once in a while, bringing Bilbo out of his hermit like behaviors and enrapturing Frodo with his tales. Gandalf had been able to gain acceptance into the shire in a way she never could, with his beautiful fireworks, each one set the sky ablaze in spectrums of pure light. She couldn’t blame the hobbits; they enchanted her just as much.  
As the night went on Tauriel danced with some of the younger hobbits, ones whom she had know their entire lives and as such were in know way put out by her presence, unlike the generations before them. Pippin, a friend of Frodo’s asked her to dance first, then as if a chain reaction had occurred so had his friend Merry, then eventually Bilbo:  
“You’ll do this old hobbit a fine service lady Tauriel”  
“Bilbo… how many times? I’m as much of a lady as you are a dragon!”  
“Then I must be as mighty as Smaug! For I have never seen a lady as fair as you in my entire life!”  
Tauriel laughed, they’d had this argument many times before, and no matter how hard she tried Bilbo would never relent.  
“Now, my dear Tauriel, I have something I must ask of you.”  
“Please say you do not need my help with your maps again, I’ve honestly told you everything I know about all the distances I’ve travelled on middle earth, which is sadly too few”  
“No, no, its about Frodo, I know this may seem strange but I want you to keep an eye on the boy if I’m ever not around like I am now”  
“Are you expecting something to happen? Why ask me this now?” Tauriel mused, knowing full well Bilbo’s intentions.  
“I’m an old man now Tauriel, I do not possess the eternal life of your kin. I just wish Frodo to be kept an eye on, and for you to finally find your place in this world, I know you’ve been restless of late and I think you’ve stayed in the shire long enough, you need to see the world Tauriel, all of the stars and more.” Bilbo pleaded.  
“Of course I will take care of Frodo, I love you both as if you were my own kin. You last request seems more difficult to me though, I do not have another place in the world I wish to be, and nowhere I can return too, not after… well you already know.”  
Her heart felt heavy at the thought of her old home, she missed it sometimes, the deep green, the comfort and safety of the high trees, well before the darkness of Dol Guldur had set upon the woods. Bilbo, bidding his thanks then ventured off in search of Frodo, Tauriel knowing his wish to say goodbye, in a indirect way like he had just done with her before he left.  
All at once there was a loud band, and brilliant red light filled the sky, mesmerizing all around. They’re mirth was short lived however, as the light began to transmute into a dragon, one she knew composed of Gandalf’s magic light, however the rest of the hobbit community began to run in fear as the dragon swooped down upon them. Tauriel herself managing to duck down before the light could hit her, before the light then exploded outwards into the biggest starburst she had ever seen. Causing the hobbits to return to their feet and begin applauding, from her spot, she could hear Gandalf berating Merry and Pippin for they’re misdeed.  
Bilbo, following this fiery introduction then took to the stage, erected just under his birthday sign. Whatever Bilbo had planned, this was going to be it. After his insult, of which half the hobbits were still unaware of, it was these she supposed the comment was directed at to begin with, Bilbo suddenly became melancholic, she saw him, fiddling with his ring again, he never told her where he had got it, and she had never asked. Its presence, for some unknown reason only served to fill her with uneasiness, something she could live without. Suddenly he sipped it on, disappearing in a sudden flash, leaving the party around him in uproar. Tauriel sought out Bilbo, as quickly as she could pulling him back along to Bag-End, in search of anyone who could the unexpected disappearance.


	2. The Shadow of the Past

Tauriel raced up to Bag-End, Frodo being dragged behind her. As they reached the entrance she paused and waited pensively at the door, Bilbo unsure of her actions instead wrenched open the door:

“Bilbo! Bilbo!” Frodo exclaimed. 

Noticing a glinting on the floor she saw Frodo pause and pick up a ring. Bilbo’s ring. A sense of dread settled in her stomach, the mere apparition of the ring making her want to turn and never look back. 

She could hear Gandalf muttering inside, strange, unintelligible things, and the smell of pipe weed drifted through the air.

“He’s gone isn’t he? He talked for so long about leaving, I didn’t think he’d really do it.” Solemnly said Frodo. Tauriel eventually followed, ducking her head to enter, she placed her hand on Frodo’s shoulder, hoping to offer some semblance of comfort. He looked at her, his sadness plain to see.

“Gandalf?” Frodo enquired again as he presented him the ring.

“Hmmm…” Tauriel could see the fear in Mithrandir’s eye as he looked upon it.  
“Bilbo’s Ring, He’s gone to stay with the Elves, in Rivendale,” he added glancing at Tauriel. 

“He’s left you Bag-End, Frodo. Along with all his possessions.” He smiled, all the while holding out an envelope, gesturing to Frodo to place the accursed ring inside, and rushing to seal it with Bilbo’s seal die.

“The ring is yours now Frodo, Tauriel will help you put it somewhere out of sight.” All of a sudden, the wizard rushed to his feet, pushing out of the entryway, brandishing his staff.

“Mithrandir! Wait! I do not feel it is wise to leave such an item here; it makes my soul feel great fear.” Tauriel expressed, looking to the wizard for direction in these unforeseen circumstances, but alas finding none.

“I cannot take it with me Tauriel, there are some things I must take care of”

“What Things?” she enquired, not knowing what could be more important than a disappearing Bilbo and this accursed ring.

“Questions. Questions thait need answering.” Gandalf said, looking more alarmed by the minuet. 

“But you’ve only just arrived, I don’t understand.” Frodo said, his eyes expressing his melancholy, at both Bilbo’s departure, and now Gandalf’s.  
“Neither do I… Keep it secret, keep it safe.” Gandalf Implored looking Tauriel deeply, while holding onto Frodo’s shoulder. Before quickly giving the hobbit the envelope, and leaving in a twist, his coat tails swinging behind him. 

Frodo looked down at the envelope, his eyes locked upon it. Tauriel hated it. Instead of leaving the hobbit to dwell on it further she instructed him to place it in the ornate wooden box above the fireplace. 

“Cast it out of your mind Frodo, I fear it is not what it seems. I promised Bilbo I would keep an eye on you, I can’t be shunning that responsibility so soon Mellon.” Tauriel instructed. 

“You always are so careful Tauriel, but I will, if only to see this darkness leave your eyes. You’re a good friend Tauriel, I could wish for no one better to share Bag-End.”

//Daughter of Mirkwood\\\//Daughter of Mirkwood\\\//Daughter of Mirkwood\\\

It was almost six months before Gandalf returned, and life had only just began to fall into a steady rhythm for Tauriel and Frodo after Bilbo’s departure. 

It was the same night Frodo had insisted Tauriel had venture with him to The Green Dragon, insisting she had spent far too much time in recent months on her own. It was not that she had intended to seek the company of herself, but she had found herself pondering Bilbo’s parting word as of late? Was she becoming too restless in the shire? 

She had no calling for the sea, at least not yet. But her heart did feel heavy. She could not stay here much longer, and had resolved to part ways with Frodo. Not to soon (at least by hobbit standards), but when she was sure he was settled, happy with his life in the shire and had no more need for her assistance and guidance. She wanted to travel further, see more stars, and meet more people.

The Inn was a merry little place, always full of dancing, singing or laughter. Today Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were performing a joyous little song, whilst she sat watching and applauding, Hobbits were always such happy creatures, she feared how much she would miss her friends.

On the next table over she could see Sam, sitting with some of the shires elder residents. She smiled as she saw him smile at Rosie Cotton, the barmaid, and wished Frodo could find himself a nice she-hobbit to share his life with. She was always conscious of the loneliness he may feel upon her departure. She then heard something that caused her to pause. It was the elder Hobbits, insulting Bilbo. 

What did they know? They’d never left the comfort of their armchair, never fought bravely, acted out of kindness. They’d not lost beloved friends: Thorin, Filli… Killi. They thought of her lost friend still summoned a deep pain in her heart, the tall dwarf, reckless, funny and kind. 

She thought maybe she could have grown to love him, but alas the time had not been given to her or him. She had mourned at its loss. But she understood life better now, had seen the courage it had taken Bilbo to live on, and she had taken his example, it had made her strong.

The old hobbits new nothing of the hardships of this world. 

Frodo returned to the table with a flagon of ale and some wine for her, for his sake she remained silent. They thought him strange enough, for being related to Bilbo and keeping friends with an elf. She deemed it unwise to give them another reason to ostracise him as they had done Bilbo. Frodo deserved a peaceful life.

“Now here’s Frodo, he’s a good chap,” drawled one of the hobbits.

“It’s of no concern to us what goes on outside our borders, keep out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you,” he continued on.

Hearing enough close-mindedness for the night, Tauriel sought herself and Bilbo to leave when he had finished his drink, citing her need to finish mending something of Bilbo’s. She’d finished it weeks ago, but he didn’t need to become privy to this knowledge, it always made a good excuse. 

Leaving they were followed by Sam, who looked back to see Rosie talking to some other hobbits.

“Mind who you’re sweet talking,” he muttered, looking troubled.  
“Maybe you should sweet talk her Sam, save her the trouble of fending off her admirers” Tauriel laughed, never missing the opportunity to tease Sam of his infatuation with Rosie. Frodo laughed, but stopped when he saw Sam’s expression:

“Don’t worry Sam, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one.” Placated Frodo.

“Does she?” Sam continued though, looking more and more forlorn. 

As they walked they eventually reached Sam’s house, waving him off up his gate, Tauriel laughing as he stumbled drunkenly up the pathway, her and Frodo continued on to Bag-End. 

Bilbo, entered first, Tauriel trailing slightly behind as she looked up at the light in the sky. Hearing Frodo gasp, she ran up the steps, grabbing a dagger she had hidden in a flowerpot for emergencies. 

She let out a sigh of relief upon noticing it was only Gandalf, who had grasped the shoulder of the young hobbit. 

“Is it secret? Is it safe?” he demanded, with fear once again settling in Tauriel’s mind. 

Frodo ran over to the ornate box they had placed the envelope in, riffling through papers whilst Tauriel closed the door behind her. 

Handing Gandalf the envelope, Frodo and Tauriel watched as he cast it into the fire, before picking it up with a pair of tongs. Holding it out to Frodo he declared:

“Hold out your hand Frodo, Its quite cool.” Before thrusting it in the hobbits palm. 

“What can you see? Can you see anything?” demanded the wizard. 

“Nothing, there’s nothing.” maintained Frodo, as Tauriel stepped closer to the light, but kept a steady distance between her and the ring.

“Wait… there are markings. It’s some for of Elvish, I can’t read it… Tauriel? Can you?” stepping closer she began to examine the ring, noting the golden markings, but refusing to touch it. Gandalf stopped her before she began.

“There are few who can, the language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here.” Tauriel felt darkness, the mere mention of black speech sent shards of fear into her heart. What had Bilbo brought to the shire? In her heart she knew, but it couldn’t be.

“Mordor?” Frodo enquired, as they all sat at his kitchen table.

“In the common tongue it says ‘one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.’ This is the one ring.” Tauriel felt horror, this burden, and this terror before her. 

“Forged by the dark Lord Sauron, in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildor, from the hand of Sauron himself.” Gandalf continued gravely, as Bilbo poured out some tea between them.

“Bilbo found it…” whispered Tauriel.

“In Gollum’s cave.” Finished Frodo.

“Yes, for sixty years it has remained in the shire, as the ring lay quiet in Bilbo’s keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age, but no longer, Evil is stirring in Mordor.” He looked at Tauriel, his eyes conveying his fear and concern, not only for Frodo, but also for all. 

“It’s heard its masters call,” said Tauriel, looking solemnly at Gandalf.

“Yes I fear,” said Gandalf.

“But Sauron was destroyed! Exclaimed Frodo.

“No, Frodo, the spirit of Sauron endured, his life force is bound to the ring, and the ring survived… Sauron has returned. His Orc’s have multiplied, his fortress of Barad Dûr has been rebuilt in the land of Mordor, and Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thoughts rest upon it. The ring yearns to return to the hand of its master, they are one. The ring, and the dark lord. Frodo, Tauriel, he must never find it.” Told Gandalf.

“All right, we put it away, we keep it hidden, we never speak of it again. No one knows its here do they?” Frodo paused. “Do they Gandalf?” asked an increasingly scared Frodo. 

“There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring, I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don’t know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and the inane babble, the discerned two words, ‘shire, and Baggins’.” Gandalf said with a heavy heart.

“Shire? Baggins? That would lead them here! We must leave!” cautioned `Tauriel to Frodo. 

“Take it Gandalf, Take it! You must take it!” Frodo said, growing more alarmed.

“You can not offer me this ring”

“I’m giving it to you!” Frodo’s voice trembled.

Don’t tempt me Frodo!” Gandalf pleaded. “I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, I would use this ring from a desire to do good, but through me it would wield a power to great and powerful to imagine”.

“It can not stay in the shire” declared Tauriel, looking to Frodo.

“No, no it can’t” agreed Gandalf.

‘Frodo clasped the ring tight in his fist. “What must we do?”

//Daughter of Mirkwood\\\//Daughter of Mirkwood\\\//Daughter of Mirkwood\\\

Rushing to her room, Tauriel began to pack and change, finding her old guards uniform in the bottom of her wardrobe, she donned the green leggings, leather dress, and over dress. She also covered herself in her old cloak, hiding her ears with its dark hood. It would be better know one questioned her reasoning for travelling with Frodo, her ears would raise too many questions of why an elf was traveling with a hobbit.  
From the depth of the cabinet she pulled out her bow and quiver, and her old twin daggers. They’d never failed her. She hoped they would not now. She also grabbed a satchel, and filled it with the herbs she had been growing in her garden, along bowl to mix medicines and some binding clothes. She then headed to the kitchen and grabbed skins to fill with water, and some food to last her and Frodo a week. If they needed more she could scout the area, hunt if it was necessary. 

Bilbo then joined her, as Gandalf hastened them on, “You must leave, and leave quickly”.

“Where should we journey?” enquired Tauriel

“Leave the shire, travel to the village of Bree, I’ll be waiting for you in an inn, The Prancing Pony.”

“And the ring will be safe there?” Enquired Frodo

“I do not know, I don’t have any answers; I must see the head of my order, he is wise and powerful, trust me Frodo, he’ll know what to do.” Directed Gandalf.

“You’ll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, and you Tauriel will have to keep your Elvish descent hidden, you are not safe outside the shire. Travel only by day, and Tauriel will know how to keep you off the roads.” He instructed.

“I can cover cross country easy enough” Frodo declared, as Tauriel stood behind him, holding his shoulder in what she hoped was comfort.

“Hobbits really are amazing creatures, you can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years they can still surprise you” smiled Gandalf at Frodo. 

Suddenly Tauriel heard a rustling in the garden and halted her efforts, rushing out the door while Gandalf travelled to the window; she sunk up behind a dark figure and grasped them by their cloak, putting her dagger to its throat. 

“Tauriel it’s me! Just me!” Sam exclaimed whist she dropped his collar.

“What are you doing here young one, had I not hesitated you would be dead.” Tauriel growled at Sam, more at shock of nearly killing him then fault of his own.  
Gandalf pulled him through the window, throwing him on the table while Tauriel jumped through.

Admonishing Sam for his eavesdropping, while he steadily disagreed, citing his need to cut the grass, which she knew he had completed just on the morn and looked at him whilst trying not to smile at his terrible lie. 

Gandalf began to interrogate him on what he had heard, Sam citing most of the tale in a round about manner, before Gandalf decided a fitting punishment would be to accompany Frodo and Tauriel on this task, ensuring he kept Frodo’s safety. 

They all departed Bag-End and dawn was breaking, the sky being light up in beautiful shades of violet, and soft white clouds. They trekked to the edge of the shire while Gandalf reminded them of the secrecy of this mission, and the secrecy they must keep. Reminding Frodo to never put the ring on, for fear the Nazgûl will follow. “It wants to be found” he beseeched.

Gandalf left them then, his horse galloping away.

“Come on young ones, we must leave now while the light favours us” Tauriel guided. As the day went on the elleth and hobbits made a steady pace through the shire, walking through green meadows and blue streams. 

They stopped when they had reached the edge of the shire, Sam becoming melancholic.

“This is it. If I take one more step, it’ll be the farthest away from home I’ve ever been.” Sam started, melancholic.

Walking back Frodo guided him onwards, “remember what Bilbo used to say, it’s a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door, step onto the road,” Frodo started, “and if you don’t keep your feet, there’s no knowing where you might be swept off to.” Tauriel continued, smiling at the mention of her old friend.

As twilight began to fall, Tauriel allowed them to stop for food, allowing the hobbits some respite; they’d never travelled so far before.

As time went on, through the trees Tauriel saw a group of her kin. Elves travelling to the undying lands. Frodo gestured for Sam to look, smiles lighting up both faces. “Wood elves” Frodo stated, they both ran off, to get a better look, whilst Tauriel stayed and tended to the fire. She still had no desire to look upon her kin; they instilled no wonder for her like they did Frodo and Sam, only memories. Legolas, how she missed his companion ship as the year had gone on, she wished she would see him again, if only for a moment to show her alive and well, and see if he was the same. She’d had no word of him since they’d parted ways in Erebor, they only remembrance came from her mind, and her pendant, one with a gem a pure as the stars that he’d gifted her on her 200th begetting day. One of the things she treasured above all else.

Eventually Frodo and Sam returned, and she bid they get some sleep. The journey still stretched out far in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, thank you guys for the comments. Amazed this has so many people reading, i'm glad you like it. this chapter is double the last. no beta, again. If anyones interested, message me and we can talk (or tweet me @taurielsilvian). Were eventually at the borders of the shire, and then into the wide world. can't wait to write some Rivendale, but at my pace that may be 2 or 3 chapters away. Nazgul to deal with! thats pretty huge.
> 
> and if you like this, please feel free to kudos/review with how to improve, or what you'd like to see happen. 
> 
> P.S i know its 17 years between Gandalf leaving the shire and returning, but i've ignored that a la peter jackson to move plot along. this is sticking more to movies anyway for easier refernce.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my first LORT/Hobbit work. Please be gentle.  
> Apologies for any grammatical errors, I've posted this without beta.  
> Mostly based in movie-verse because i've read LOTR once and its a lot easier to use the films as reference than the books.  
> Thanks for reading, feel free to kudos/review!


End file.
